JP-2013-124696-A discloses a vehicle brake apparatus in which an electric actuator is attached to a knuckle which is joined to a backing plate of a drum brake in a position located further downwards than an axle of a wheel to which the drum brake is attached.
In the vehicle brake apparatus of JP-2013-124696-A, however, the electric actuator tends to interfere with a suspension constituent part such as a trailing arm easily, reducing the degree of freedom in laying out the electric actuator.
JP-2002-221244-A discloses a vehicle brake apparatus in which wheel brakes on left and right rear wheels are driven to by an electric actuator disposed substantially at the center of a vehicle to produce a parking brake applied state.
In the vehicle brake apparatus of JP-2002-221244-A, however, the electric actuator is disposed substantially at the center of the vehicle, and this requires a specific attaching construction such as a bracket for attaching the electric actuator to the vehicle. Additionally, a pair of cables need to be routed so as to branch off from the electric actuator to reach the left and right rear wheels, this reducing the degree of freedom in laying out the cables.
JP-2007-218361-A discloses a vehicle brake apparatus in which an electric actuator which drives a drum brake which is mounted on a wheel as a parking drum brake is provided in a position lying away from a backing plate of the drum brake.
In the vehicle brake apparatus of JP-2007-218361-A, however, the attachment of the electric actuator to the body of a vehicle becomes complex, and the electric actuator has to be disposed in the position where the electric actuator does not interfere with a suspension constituent part such as a trailing arm or a tire of the wheel to which the vehicle brake apparatus is attached. This reduces the degree of freedom in laying out the electric actuator.